The Crystal of El : An Elsword Tale
by DigiDawg2
Summary: The tale of a young swordsman who waits eagerly for his sister to return home to their peaceful village back in Ruben Village. Life is but a event-less blur for Elsword as as evidence seems to prove that his sister is never coming back. But all that changes when Rubens El shard is n Elsword take back the El shard from its would be thieves?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The bad dream

"So you really have to go Elsa?" cried Elsword, hugging his older sister at the front door of their house. "Y-yes Elsword, I thought we went over this already?" she said gently as she patted him on his head. "This is something that I have to do." "But why can't someone else do it instead?!" cried Elsword as he hugged his sister's leg tightly. "If you go who's gonna stay here with me?! We don't have parents! You're all I have left! Please, don't go!" wailed Elsword, who was now sobbing on her leg. "ELSWORD, ENOUGH!" she commanded with authority. "You know I have to do this... Theres something amiss in a far off continent and as Leader of the Red Knights I can't ignore this." She stated with her eyes closed, her face obviously wracked with worry of whatever this thing was in this god forsaken land of hers. "Whatever is going on there we have to stop it there before it reaches Ruben village; don't you understand Elsword…?" she said in a gentler tone as she kneeled down to his level. –Sniff- " No I don't Elsa –sniff- it's too dangerous to go" said Elsword with tears in his eyes. "Besides, how are you the leader still? I thought you quit that position to stay here in Ruben? Elsa grit her teeth, "yeah I know… but that's just how dangerous this mission is. If this event goes unchecked then it could in turn trickle in to Ruben and worse the entire world and I'll be damned if I let some damned black spot in some country I can't even pronounce harm a single hair on your red little head" as she pet me and smiled with that cocky smirk of hers. "W-well then let me come with u sis. You taught me how to use the great sword… that way…that way I don't have to leave your si-"as she silenced me with a finger to my lips. I know Elsword, and that's why I need you to stay here and protect Ruben for me while I'm away. Why else do you think I was training you the way of the sword at such a young age eh squirt ^_~?" she winked and then hugged me tightly.

"Promise me you'll take care of Ruben for me until I return so I have a place to come home to, ok Elsword?" "Yes Elsa –sniff- I'll be… the best swordsman… this town has ever seen, and I will protect it… until you return" blinking away a few more tears while mustering up a poor excuse of a determined face. "I swear it!" "That's a good little brother…" she said sadly as she hugged him tightly for a long time. " But Elsa, please… promise me that you'll return home soon ok?" "Lady Elsa, its time to get going…" a young woman around the same age as Elsa said. The woman seemed to be an elf as her ears were pointed out from under her hood as she approached the doorway. "Yeah Elsa, we have to hurry and catch the next boat out of here. Any longer and that gate will just widen even more-" "Shut up Arme, too much information!" growled Elsa. The elf woman just sighed, "some things never change ^_^; but she's right Elsa" as she fastened her bow to her back "we have to get going" Elsa sighed "yeah, I know Lire, I know…" said Elsa, as she let go of me. "Will you guys look after my big sister for me?" I asked while looking at the two cloaked women. The one my sister called Arme smiled and said " Sure thing little Elsword. But to be honest, Its your big sister we need to look after us ^_^; " "That's right, my sister is the best swordswoman in the world and when I grow up I wanna be just like her!" I said with a look of determination plastered on my face. Elsa smiled and petted me one last time, "that my lil' squirt. Im gonna hold you to that. I expect you to be as strong as me when I get back in a few months." She said as she stood up and grabbed her things and turned to the two women at the door as they began to walk off. "Take care of yourself Elsword. Make sure you practice your swordsmanship and train everyday and never forget that your big sister loves you!" as she waved goodbye. "I promise Elsa, I'll train hard, you'll see and I'll make you proud when you return home!" as I frantically waved goodbye.

"ELSWORD! WAKE YOUR LAZY ASS UP THIS INSTANT! IF YOU'RE NOT IN THE DRILL HALL FOR TRAINING IN 15 MINS YOU'RE GONNA BE ON LATRINE DETAIL FOR A MONTH!" I hear Lowe scream thru my window. I wake up in a cold sweat. "Damn" I thought to myself. That same dream again… its already been 5 years since that horrid day…isn't that enough torment God?" "ELSWORD! DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME!? MOVE YOUR ASS!" Lowe screamed again. "Apparantly not" I muttered to myself as I raised my palm to my aching head. "I didn't get any sleep this time either." as I rolled out of bed and went to brush my teeth. I stared outside the window and watched the glow from the tree of el shine under the light of the sun as it glittered in the sky shining a pleasant green glow all over Ruben village. "ELWORD YOU GOT 5 MORE MINUTES TILL YOU'RE LATRINE BITCH FOR A MONTH ROOKIE! "Patooie" as I spat into the sink as I raced out the door, grabbing my greatsword effortlessly as I ran down the street to the drill hall. Heh, if I knew what was gonna unfold today I would've eaten breakfast .;

_End of chapter 1_

_Well thanks for reading my first story , please give me feed back and I'll work on chapter 2 soon_

_Digi~_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I tumble thru the door of the El Troop drill hall as I pant for breathe.

"14 minutes and 58 seconds rookie. Looks like you evaded latrine detail for the month" I heard Lowe comment, walking in from behind me.

"Well, I aim to please sir" as I stood up and saluted groggily.

"Riiiiiiight" responded Lowe in a long drawn out reply, as accepted his salute. "Well you may have evaded a month's worth of shit, you still have today's shit to deal with" as he pointed to a portly troop member in formation who kept passing gas. "Excuse me" he said as he was struggling to stand at attention.

I looked at the poor troop members struggling to hold their breath, then back a Lowe who had a smile on his face, then back at the formation whom a few had fainted from the stench, then back to Lowe who had a devilish grin plastered on his face.

"Awww come on man!" I protested.

"Don't you mean SIR, rookie?" Lowe scolded. "I need this rancid stench removed from the latrines before Hagus comes by for his weekly inspection. Now get moving, not another word!" he ordered as he turned to face the formation. "Ok, now that one problem is dealt with lets deal with the real issue at present."

I walk off over to the utility closet as I grab the air freshener and cleaning supplies as I head to the latrines. "I wonder what the big mission is today? Raiding Ann's shop for candy and snacks?" I mutter to myself. Before I leave the drill hall I overhear Lowe.

"What?! When was this?!" Lowe demanded from a squad leader. "W-well one of my men reported this to me 2 days ago at 0900 hours." Responded the squad leader. "We saw a suspicious character roaming around the perimeter of the Tree of El-"

"And no one saw fit to tell me about it!?" yelled Lowe.

"Well he wasn't doing anything so we didn't think it was such a big deal… also we did see the same guy repeatedly during the past couple of days but that can't possibly mean anything" smiled the squad leader with a bead of sweat rolling down his face.

"So not only did you notice suspicious activity from 2 days ago, you also concluded that it was the same perp that not once, not twice… BUT MULTIPLE TIMES, REVISITED THE SAME LOCATION!? AND YET IM JUST KNOWING ABOUT THIS NOW?!"

"RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE" went the ground beneath me as it silenced everyone in the room, not to mention the town itself. After about 30 seconds, the shaking has stopped . "W-wat the hell was that Lowe?!" I shouted, dropping the mop and running over.

"How the hell should I know rookie?!" yelled Lowe. "You there, take those four and go scour the town to check for any damages. You two get up and go inform Hagus of this at once." Lowe barked amongst the confusion. "What should I do Lowe?" I asked. "Just stay here and make sure the latrines are clean for when Hagus arrives! Besides, a rookie like you would just get in the way!"Shouted Lowe. "What?!" I yelled back, baffled that he even had the nerve to spout that nonsense again.

"Sir theres a dark cloud over the tree of el!" one troop member alerted Lowe. "Grrrrr damn it! I bet it was that bastard you pin heads let wander around there! Come on you bastards, let's go! To the tree of el!" shouted Lowe as he and five others stormed out and headed towards the village exit to the suburbs. I stood there for a few minutes after they left the drill hall, looking at the mop, then my sword, then smirked. "Screw the latrines Lowe, Im an El explorer too and I'll be damned if I don't check this out too!" I said as I grabbed my sword too and headed out towards the village exit as well.

?'s POV:

"W-whoa what the heck was that? An earthquake?" I wondered as the ground shook beneath me. "And here I thought this was supposed to be a quiet village.." I said as I looked around for an inkling as to what cause the earthquake since it wasn't native in this part of elrios. I was about to forget it and head on into the village but then I notice what seem to be soilders running towards the forest I just came out of.

" Wait for us captain!" one of them yelled. "Just hurry the hell up slow poke, who knows what that stranger you left alone is doing to the El shard as we speak!

"El shard? Something happened to the el shard in this region?" I said to myself. "So that's why grandfather told me to head to Ruben village. Maybe the El shard can reverse the effects of that stupid ring and I can finally end this stupid quest. " I said to myself as I hopped on my staff and started flying towards the tree of el, only to fall forward on the ground. " Ow ow ow ow owch" I said as I panted. "I must be low on mana" I thought to myself as I picked myself up and dusted myself off my purple dress as pulled up and tightened my stockings, which had slid down after the fall. They're such a nice comfortable brand too. I'm glad grand father taught me how to enchant my clothing so it could last longer. "Well I better get going." I think to myself as I run off into the woods after them.

Elsword's POV:

I run thru the wood towards the direction of the tree of el trying to find Lowe and the others but they're nowhere to be seen. "pant, pant. They must be really far ahead" I say as I climb up some old ruins in the forest. Once I get over the wall I over hear some people talking.

"Man those guards were dumb" said the man, a scruffy looking individual. "I know right? " laughed the other man, shorter but buffer than the first man, just as scruffy. "Hmm, must be bandits…" I thought to myself as a watched them from my postion. "Hehe, who would've thought that it would be this easy to swipe the el shard from that tree." As he held the shard in his hand. "I know right? Even after they saw us days multiple times they did nothing about it, not even any security at the shard either" the shorter bandit bellowed. "And they call me a rookie…" I thought to myself as I chucked a rock at the bandits that hit the shorter one in his head.

"Yarrrh! What the hell was that!?" yelled the short bandit while holding his forehead. I took my chance and jumped down from my position and kicked the surprised taller bandit, kicking him away from the shorter one and breaking my fall at the same time. "Aargh, who the hell is this !? " the taller bandit said while on his back. "The name's Elsword, part of the El Explorers. And If you bastards don't hand that El shard over now you'll be some extra poor bastards when I'm thru with ya!" as I hold my hand out motioning for them to hand it over. " Hey we're not bastards, our fathers still love us" cried the taller bandit. "And besides we don't take no orders from no stinking kids!" as the short one pulled out his short sword. "Fine, have it your way." As a twirl my great sword one handed and rest it on my back. "Its more fun this way!" as I wink at them. "DAMN YOU, YOU BRAT!" yelled the short bandit as he charged towards me.

?'s POV:

I tried my best to keep up with the soldiers but I managed to lose them in the forest. "damn it, pant-pant" as I held my chest as I caught my breath. "I wonder where they could be …" I thought to myself. "DAMN YOU, YOU BRAT!" I jumped at the sound of that yell. "Who could that be?" I thought as I headed in the direction of that yell. I reached a wall that was climbable and began climbing it. "Gasp" I let out as I was amazed at the sight I saw. I saw two bandits attacking a kid, who looked like he was my age, with red hair. It was rather impressive, watching him hold his own, or actually, more than that. It was as if he was playing with the bandits. The short bandit charged at the boy, but the boy just dodge rolled right past him, stunning the bandit in the process. "What the?!" yelled the bandit as he turned around to the red-haired boy was on the offensive. "Hup! Hap! Yup! Haah!" Yelled the boy as he connected on the bandit a 4-hit combo with his sword (Elsword's zzzz combo). "Daaaargh!" yelled the short bandit as he fell over' flinging the his sword along with a glowing rock behind him, further into the forest.

"Yaaaaaaah!" yelled the taller bandit as he rushed towards the red-haired boy with his short sword overhead. But instead of dodging the attack completely the boy hid behind his sword and deflected the strike; spinning around the bandits initial strike and countering himself. "yaah!" yelled the red-haired boy as his counter attack launched the bandit head over heels into the air as I heard the boy yell "Its Over!" as he dashed forward and jumped to meet the bandits flying body and swung 2 over head strikes, both hitting the bandit , the 2nd one causing him to crash to the ground as the red-haired boy landed , rather coolly I might add, holding his sword and staring down his prey. "Aww damn it that hurts!" I heard the short one say and he hobbled over to his partner, helping up the dazed bandit. "That's it! You're on our shit list! You're gonna rule the day you messed with the Banthus mercenaries. But right now we don't have time to deal with you!" as the tall bandit pulled out a pouch. "Look out!" I cried unconsciously as I saw the red haired boy say "huh?!" as he looked around for my voice, just as the pouch dropped at his feet releasing a smoke bomb, clouding the area. All I could hear was the sound of us coughing as I could barely make out the two bandits escaping in the direction of the el shard they threw away. "Damn it, you wont get away!" yelled the red haired boy as he darted off in the direction they ran off. " I'd better hurry too" I thought to myself as I followed after the boy." He might need my –" "ROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR !" I was paralyzed by a blood curdling roar unbeknownst to anything I've ever heard. "What on earth was that?" I thought worriedly as I tailed the red haired boy to something I'd rather not have met.

_ End of Chapter 2_

_I hope you guys enjoy it ^_^_

_Digi~_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Discoveries:

"What the hell was that!?" I shout as I'm paralyzed. by the roar that came out of nowhere. I look around me but. I see nothing. I smack my cheeks "come on Elsword, focus!" I reassure myself. The safety of Ruben is at stake, and I promised Elsa that I'd protect it until she returns. I keep running forward till I hear "Whaaaaaaa! Please don't eat us! W-we are not tastey" And then I see it as I approach the clearing. A giant wolf like- thing. "What in the world is this?" was all I could muster. "I don't know who you are kid, but it would be in your best interests to leave and never come back" spoke the blue demon

"Holy shit! You can talk!?" shout as I couldn't believe my eyes, "I won't ask you again" the wolf monster threatened as it gripped something in its hand. I glanced at it closely, realizing that it was the stolen elshard. "Where'd you get that monster?! Give it back!" I demanded. "Times up" I heard the monster say.

"Uhrrr" I let out as I grit my teeth as the demons patience has wore thin. "Too bad kid, you're future is canceled!" as he swiped at me. "Eyehh" I grunted as I barely missed the swipe.

"Lightning Bolt!" I hear from somewhere behind me as I turn around quickly to see a stream of blue lightning heading my way. "What the!?" I shout as I hit the deck; a bolt singes the top of my hair as the hit the beast behind me.

?'s POV:

"Gyaaaaaaaaar" bellowed the beast as my attack crashes into its chest. "hehehe, just in time" I giggled as. the monster stopped in its tracks.

"'The hell!? Watch were you're pointing that thing!" the boy yelled at me_. How rude, after I just saved his life too._ "Give me back the El shard you bastard!" he yelled at the monster that was still paralyzed. "Mega Slash! He yelled as his sword glowed red before it crashing down in the monster's chest. "Gyyooooooaarrrh!" went the monster as it landed on its back, flinging the elshard high in the air in the direction of the sea. The monster held its hand over its face and laughed. "This is rich… me, the demon lord, bested... by a couple of toddlers... hahaha too funny… hahaha... too funny. Well... no matter, things are still going according to plan anyways." he said as black smoke began to surround him "thank your stars that there's more serious matters at hand to deal with than you." as the demon poofed away.

"Well, that went better than I thought" I said as I let out a sigh. "You're lucky I was here to save you. That thing would've killed you if I haven't showed up when I did" I boasted. I wasn't even thinking at this point, just flapping my gums away like I was in grade school. I haven't even noticed the faint blush on my face. I've done many things on my journey but saving a boy was a first. "By the way, my name is A-"

"AW HELL WHERE IS IT?!" I heard him yelling.

"Um no, like I was saying" I chimed in. "my name is A-" I stopped as I saw him raise his sword at me.

"And just who the hell are you!" he shouted as he glared at me, raising his sword at me.

"W-what the!? Is this how you thank someone who saves your life!?" I shout back.

"Saved my life?! More like failed to kill me you- you fail assassin!" he shouted back.

"Fail assassin!? First of all if I wanted to kill you, you would've been dead already, not here arguing with me. And "second of all, is that how you talk to a lady?! " I shouted back at him.

"You?! A lady?!" He shouted back. "Acting like this? A real lady wouldn't act like this! A real lady is…is… more mature. Besides..." as he eyed me down. " You don't even look older than me, much less a lady"

"Oh yeah you brat! Wanna bet!" I shouted back.

"Yeah!" He shouted back.

"So how old are you!"I demanded.

"Heh, 14." he said rather smugly.

"Hah, 16!" I said with an inflection of triumph in my voice.

"Hmmph" he pouted as i watched the look of defeat plastered on his face. "W-well whatever, you still have a long way to go before you're a real lady..."

"A real lady?!" I sparked back up, shaking my wand in fury.

"Yeah, a real lady." He said wearing a lecherous grin while he motioned an hourglass frame with his hands.

Elsword's POV:

I don't know why but we continued arguing for the better part of 15 minutes. I pause in the midst of the yelling. _Wait a minute? Why the hell am i wasting time arguing here? In all honesty I don't think this girl is even capable of stealing the elshard anyway _"So um w-what was your name again?" I asked, starting to cool down. "What!? Now you want to know my name?! After all that?!" She harped. Yes damn it, just tell me!" I barked back at her. _Why is she so eccentric..._"Fine! Since you want to know so bad its Aisha" she said with a pout. "And you?" She asked. "The names Elsword" I replied "Ok Aisha, so since you're not after the elshard did u happen to see what happened when the monster had dropped it?" "Well it all happened so fast but it seems like he was gonna teleport it, either that or eat it. I noticed the spell he was using for transport but when we attacked him it flew high in the air that way" she said as she pointed behind me. I look in the direction she pointed. "That's actually where the coast is... you don't think it's that far off do you?" I asked. "It might be..." she replied. "You'd be surprised at how far the spell can send things" she said with a giggle which made me smile a little bit. _Hehe despite being a crazy lady that giggle is kind of cute._ I shake my head. _What am I thinking you idiot _Well let get going as I gesture her to follow me as we looked for the elshard on the way to the coast.

At the coast:

"Rrrrrrrrr damn it! How far did you fly!?" I shout to the sky. We've been walking for the better part of 20mins and not even a faint glow. We take a breather on a nearby rock. "You don't think that fell in the ocean do you?" Aisha asked while resting. My heart sunk. _Oh no! Is that why we can't find it?! If it fell into the sea its gotta be miles away by now! Shit! Damn it!_ As the eccentrics raged on in my head I began shivering with anxiety. "Noooooooo!" I yell as I race off towards the beach to search the coast.

Aisha's POV:

"E-Elsword?!" Where are you going?" I called out to him as i watched him dash off towards the coast line. "What's the matter with you I scolded him as I caught up to him. "Just calm down you moron you won't find anything that way" I said. _Although it does look kind of bleak... _ As I scour the beach. I notice a faint flicker of light as jog on over to it. "Hey Elsword, I think I found something." I called out to him as he wandered on over to me. We walked over to the light which was coming out from under what looked to be a ruined lifeboat. "What the? That's a little small to be a shipwreck" said Elsword as he glanced at the ruined lifeboat. The boat, although broken, looked rather sturdy. It was about 20ft x8ftx8ft and despite being shipwrecked it was still intact. I notice the light shining thru a hole in the wreckage. I look inside the hole and inspect the inside to see the elshard he was searching so franticly for. "Hey Elsword, I think I found it. It's in this wrecked boat. Here, look." As I called him over. I peep inside the hole as Elsword is walking over. _ I wonder how long this thing has been h-! _-Gasp!-I let out. "Elsword!" What's wrong Aisha?" he responded. "Quick, help me turn over this boat!" "Why?" he asked with concern. "Because, I think there's someone under here!" I replied. I used a levitation spell to pick up the boat slightly. _D-Damn… this thing… is...heavy. _"Hurry!" I shouted.

Elsword's POV:

I quickly grab hold of the side Aisha dug out with her magic and work my magic. "Haaaa…Yaaaah!" I yell as I lift the boat's side slowly over my head. "Whoah…" I heard escape from Aisha. I guess she was impressed. "Errrr…yaaaah!" I yell as I jump and push the heavy ass boat up, causing it to topple right side up again. "Pheew!" we both let out as we fall on our butts winded. I turned to look at Aisha, who was red In the face. She then turned to me and got redder; quickly turning the other way. "S-show off" she stammered. "What did you even need me for?!" I just smiled with my eyes closed as a sweat bead ran down my cheek ^_^; _ I don't know whether she's embarrassed or impressed. I wish you had taught me other stuff too besides swordsmanship Elesis. Oh well… you can tell me when you finally come home again. _ I let out a sigh and look up at the contents of the ship. It looked to be knight white armor with blue flags. There was also a large cannon which was the same size as the knight. _ What kind of knight are you…? _ As Aisha checks to see if the knight is still alive I continue to survey it. The helmet was very peculiar as it looked like a wolf and had blue hair gushing from the top.

"Awwwoooooooah" groaned the armor as we both jumped back in surprise. "Holy shit! He's alive!?" we both shouted. "Quickly, we need to get his helmet off and check his condition!" shouted Aisha as she was searching for a way to open the armor. I also check the helmet myself as I notice a clip just behind the place where his ear should be. I tug at it. "Hey Aisha, I think I found something" and I tug some more and feel a snap and air brush past my hand as the helmet cracked open. As Aisha levitated his head a bit off the floor I tried to work the helmet off. Then I heard some mechanics as the helmet quickly shrunk into his back. Aisha and I both gasped as we layed eyes on a young girl around our age inside the armor, instead of a hardened man. She had a kind of bowl hair cut and two bangs on each side that resembled "dog-ears". There was evidence of her being wounded as there was a small trail of blood from her left side of her face. She was panting heavily as we noticed her eyes open weakly. Her blue eyes weakly surveyed the area weakly before resting on mines. I blushed slightly. _ Damn it why am I blushing?! I've blushed more times today than I've done in the last five years!_

"I…is….that you E…Elesis?" the girl said. I nearly snapped. "Elesis! How do you know that name!?" I shouted. I don't think the girl heard me correctly. She closed her eyes and giggled. "Same brash behavior…as always I see…looks like…I made it…after…all" as she stopped talking. ""Brash behavior…as always…" as I try to nudge her back awake. "Elsword?" "But…I've never seen you before in my life…" "Elsword!" I haven't noticed that I was shaking her now. "Get up…come on you …Get Up! " I shout as I unconsciously shake her harder now. "Elsword!" "You cant just spout stuff like that and go to sleep…WAKE UP DAMN YOU! " "STOP IT ELSWORD!" *SMACK!* went Aisha's hand as it smacked my face, bringing me back to reality. "I don't know who this Elesis is, and I don't know who this girl is either. But if you keep up this crazy shaking then both this girl and what she knows of Elesis will die! Now wake up and help me get her back to town!" she ordered me. "R-right…sorry" I apologized to her. "Never mind that" she said. "I'll take the girl, you go grab that cannon of hers and lets head back to town." She said as she levitated the girl and rested her on her back so that she could drag her. I turn to lift the cannon and stumble at the weight. _ The hell! It's almost twice the weight as my sword! How the hell did she lift this thing!? _ I continue to curse in my mind as we head back to Ruben village.

_End of Chapter 3_

_Digi: Phew finally finished this one. Hope you all enjoy it and always comments and reviews are mot appreciated ^_^_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

?'s POV:

_ Elder said to head to Ruben village because she sensed a disturbance with their elshard but from here it seems to be fine... at least now anyways._ I stare at the tree of el from the tree branch I was perched on when I hear two people conversing and heading my way. "Damn that brat! He ruined our plans. And we lost the elshard!" _Elshard? Maybe this is what the elder was talking about._ I stealthily climbed down the tree I was on and hid behind a bush alongside the road and waited for the people to get closer. "Well technically, we didn't quite fail...at least we got someone to chase us." "No, the goal was to get the whole troop to chase us and the phony elshard so that boss Banthus can take the real one from the tree with no foul ups! What do you think will happen when that brat makes it back to the village huh?" Yelled the shorter man to the tall man. "Well I guess he'd tell the village and the el troop would be on the tree of el like ants at a picnic" said the tall man. "Yeah, thus ruining the entire plan of Banthus stealing the real elshard without interruptions" reiterated the short man.

_Damn it...if they go thru with that plan, this world will go more out of wack._ "Well... I'm pretty sure boss won't be too mad." The tall man said again. "Well let's head back to the tree and get the hell outta here" grumbled the short man as they walked past my hiding place_. I'd better follow them and see if I can foil their plans...oooh, I hope I handle this by myself ~…_ I scurry on behind them thru the wood line making sure I stay out of site as I followed them to the tree of el.

Aisha's POV:

"Pant, pant... we made it!" I shouted breathlessly as we made it to the village's entrance just shy of sundown. I look back on poor Elsword who was slowly dragging behind his sword along with the girl's cannon. "Good job so far Elsword, but now you need to direct us to the village doctor" I tell him. Elsword just dragged in the cannon and panted some more. "The...only...doctor... pant... person...we have..." "Today man" I rushed him. "The only person like that here would be Anne who owns the local store here." he said as he sat on the cannon to catch his breath. "Ok then so where's her shop?" I asked. "Well her shop is near the entrance so it should be on the right side there "as Elsword pointed to my right to show the line of stores down the block.

"Oh my! Is everything ok?" I heard a woman shout from my right side. I turn to see a frienldy young woman with red hair running out from the store.

"N-no everything is not ok...um" I stumble out while still balancing the girl on my back. "Anne, we found her washed up on the beach outside the woods." Elsword cut in. "She's alive, but barely Anne, can you save her?" he pleaded. "Yes Anne, can you help her?" I chimed in. "Of course I can, come hurry and get her inside" she said as she helped me carry the girl into her place and gently on the bed. "Phew! And you carried her all the way from the coast?" Panted Anne as she caught her breath. "With a little help from Elsword, yeah we were able to do it." I replied. "She also had this ridiculously huge cannon which Elsword should be bringing inside." I say as I look around for Elsword. _That lazy idiot, I wonder why he's dragging his feet._  
"Maybe he needs some help with the cannon." I tell Anne as I begin to walk outside; I'm stopped by sudden yelling.

"Elsword! What are you doing out here?! You're supposed to be at the unit!" I heard someone yell. _What in the world is going on out here?_ As I run outside to see a tall man dressed in a similar outfit yelling at Elsword. "Not now Lowe, I'm really tired...but listen Lo-" "No you listen!" As Lowe interrupted him mid sentence. "Are you disrespecting me rookie!? " he asked Elsword. "No you moron! Stop talking down to me and listen!" Elsword shouted back. "Why id ought to..." grumbled Lowe as pulled his sword out and pointed it at Elsword."Shall I discipline you in military conduct thru battle Elsword?! "Wait!" I shouted as my body carried me on its own, getting in between Elsword and the one called Lowe, outstretching my arms in an attempt to shield Elsword. "P-please calm down Mr. Lowe, Elsword is right; there is something important we have to tell you!" Perplexed, Lowe glared at me, then back at Elsword. "I'm not sure where you've been hiding such a cutie, but tell your little girlfriend to stand aside" he ordered while staring past me. "What!? Me and Elbaka?! No way!" I shrieked. " you didn't have to deny it that hard ya' know..." pouted Elsword."Lowe that's enough excitement in the streets. Now put that sword away." ordered a voice from out of nowhere.

Elsword's POV:

We all turn into the direction of the voice to see a middle aged man with a round belly and a jolly face lined with a shaggy beard. _Great, Hagus is here. He's a lot more rational than Lowe._ "So Lowe why are you causing excitement in the streets and pointing a sword at young Elboy here and his cute little lady friend here?" Asked Hagus. "He-he's not my boyfriend!" Shrieked Aisha again as she tried to cover her red face. _Why is she making such a big deal about it? We aren't a couple so it shouldn't be such a big deal if someone mistakes us as one...right?... girls… are just weird._ "R-right we're not a couple." I chime in with a sweat bead rolled down my face. "Well chief Hagus, I was punishing him here for insubordination and disobeying orders to stay at the drill hall until we returned but here we are when I catch him out here taking a nap" explained Lowe. "I see" commented Hagus. "And did you ask Elsword why he left his post Lowe?" "No..." responded Lowe. "So you see what's wrong here right Lowe?" Stated Hagus. "Yes sir... "Responded Lowe as he looked away in shame."So Elboy my lad, why did you leave your post?" Grinned Hagus "was it to pick up this lassy?" I chuckled at the thought. "No sir. I couldn't just sit there cleaning toilets as the real issue was the el shard so I took off after Lowe and the squad.

"I said."I see as Hagus chimed in. "Yeah" I said. "On my way to the tree of el I came across two bandits who was carrying an elshard in their hands and talking about the tree of el. I couldn't just leave them be so I confronted them and managed to defeat one of them. The other one ran away with the elshard, so I chased him in pursuit" I stated. "So why did u do that Elboy?"Asked Hagus. "Because it was the tree of El's elshard" I said. "I tailed the bandits to a clearing where they were being subdued by some...blue wolf monster...and it could talk!" I exclaimed. "A talking wolf monster huh?" Hagus asked in disbelief. "It's the truth though." Aisha chimed in. "Elsword was fighting that beast and that's when I jumped in with my Lightning bolt, saving Elsword." As she motioned with her staff as few specs of electricity crackled from the tip. "Right..." I dragged out as a bead of sweat rolled down my face. "Anyways when we defeated the wolf monster, the el shard flew high into the air..." she said. "Yeah, the thing flew far too. When we finally found the elshard it was at the coast but that's not all..." I said. "It's not?" Asked Hagus. "Nope" said Aisha. "We also found a shipwreck survivor. We had just made it back to town and we have Anne looking after her now" Hagus was taken a back a bit but all the information being presented to him.

"Well anyways sir, here's the stolen el shard that we retrieved." As I handed him the el shard. I watched as Hagus and Lowe inspected the elshard, Hagus scratching his beard while Lowe. "Well Elboy, you and your friend were certainly busy today. Job well done today, you saved a life." Smiled Hagus. "But fortunately..." chimed in Lowe "this el shard doesn't belong to this village... ours is still safely on the tree of el rookie. But good job though" he smiled. _You're kidding me!? All that work for a fake el shard?!_ "Thank you sir" I reply trying to hide my frustration. "But Mr. Hagus, don't you think that the bandits will strike again for the real shard?" Asked Aisha. "Yeah you're right lil' lady." Said Hagus. I watched him as he scratched his beard a couple times before bringing his fist down to his palm.

"I got it." He said. "How about you go patrol the Tree of El tonight Elboy?" he proposed. "Patrol the Tree of El?" I ask back. "Well after you take a proper rest and prepare. After all you did have an eventful afternoon." He added. "Say Miss… Aisha was it?"

"Yes Mr. Hagus?" she replied. "What's up?"

"Would you mind tagging along with Elboy here on this mission one more time?" he asked her.

"Sure thing Mr. Hagus." She replied. "To be honest I've made more headway on my own quest to find my lost elemental powers ever since I met Elsword here. So maybe I'll find another lead at the Tree of El." She said.

"Great! Its settled then!" smiled Hagus. After you guys rest off please report to the tree of El." Replied Hagus. "And Lowe please come with me as we need to speak about that other problem with Elder village.

"Yes sir" replied Lowe as they walked off to Hagus's place.

"Well that went well" I said as I looked towards Aisha.

"Yeah" smiled Aisha. "Now how about we get to work moving this think inside with our sleeping guest and see what's up with her?"

I smiled as she came over to help me bring the cannon inside of Ann's shop. We moved the cannon into the back room where Ann had the soldier asleep in one of her beds.

"You certainly dodged the bullet there, didn't you Elsword" said Ann as she walked up to us.

"Yeah, thank god for old man Hagus." I said. I take a look at the girl lying in bed. "So how is she Ann?" I asked.

"Well externally she seems to be suffering from exhaustion but to be honest I won't be able to be sure without further examination... to do that I'm gonna have to find a way to take this armor off" she replied.

I cross my arms and close my eyes when I receive the answer. I let out a sigh as I look up at the ceiling. _Well it can't be helped I suppose... _"Sorry about that Ann, do what you have to do to save her. She knows something about Elsa... and I can't lose my only lead." I plead.

"Elsword..." I heard Aisha mumble from the corner of the room.

"Never fear Elsword, Auntie Annie is on the job." She chuckled with a fist pump. "Hopefully she's awake when you return from your mission tonight." She said with a smile. "Right now you should go rest, it will be night fall soon and you know the monsters act up when it's dark out. I don't want two patients now." She said with a wink.

"Yeah Elsword she's right. We should rest up before we head for the tree of El." Said Aisha as she patted my back . Ann must've noticed the smile on my face as she de she was smiling too.

"So Elsword where have you been hiding this cute girl of yours hmm?" Ann smiled with a mischieveious grin. "You haven't been hiding her at your house the whole time have you?"

Me and Aisha, both, are red like cherries. "WHAT!? WE JUST MET TODAY!" We shout simultaneously.

Ann bursts out laughing at our remarks. "Hahahahaha, take it easy it was just a joke. Though if you're gonna carry on this bad, it might as well be real." Me and Aisha just looked in opposite directions from each other. _ Stupid Ann…getting me all flustered like that…_ I thought to myself as I tried to hide the blush in my face. "Anyways don't fear Elsword, I got everything covered here. You two get on out of here and go rest up before it's too late." She said as she gently shoo'ed us out of the door.

"Ok Ann thanks again." I said as I waved goodbye.

"y'all don't do anything naughty now!" She said with a wink.

"We won't!" we both yelled back. We herd Ann laugh some more before closing her door. "Well that's Ann for you. Crazy right?" I said with a sweat bead down my face. "Hehe, right…" chuckled Aisha, wearing the same sweat bead I had myself. "So…" said Aisha with her eyes closed and a smiled. "Where to?"

"Hmmm…" I thought out loud as we walked down the street. _Well it would probably be a waste of ED if she got an Inn now, just to leave again in like two or three hours_ so… as I continued to mumble to myself. "How about we rest at my place?" I offered?

"Sure thing." She said. "Lead the way."

I nodded my head as I lead the way to my house; over the river and near the edge of Ruben village, we arrive.

Aisha's Pov:

After a little walk through the village we arrive at Elsword's house. His house was pretty decent actually; it looked to be a three bedroom house from the outside. "Not a bad place you have here Elsword…"I said while looking around.

"Uh, t-thank you" he replied as he opened the door and ushered me inside. "So how about I put on the pot and get some cups of noodles going?" he asked.

"Sure that sounds fine, thank you." I said as I looked around. _This place is pretty big… I wonder where the rest of his family is, it's kind of late for a house like this to be empty…_ I thought to myself as I explored the halls. "So when is everyone else gonna arrive home?" I asked.

"There is no one else, just me." Shouted Elsword from the kitchen.

_What? What does he mean "just him?" Alone…in this big house…at his age? Even though I was out studying magic all over the continent I still had people at home waiting for me. Why would no one be ho- "_ouch." I was so lost in thought I haven't realized that I had walked into a door. "The bathroom huh…." I mumble to myself. Now that I think of it, I haven't used the bathroom since I got up this morning. Like clockwork, my bowels decided to kick me, letting me know it time to potty. I head inside and sit on the toilet.

The sun had begun to set and its warm glow was shining through the window, kissing my cheek as I sat there. _ That feels nice…^_^ _as I sat there with a smile on my face and my eyes closed. _ I wonder how that castaway is doing…. and what was she even doing out there to end up here? _ I sigh and let out a yawn and stare into space. _And just who is this Elesis person anyways? To elicit such a strong reaction from Elsword…and to be known by strangers alike. Elesis… you must be some person. I wonder, just who are you to Elsword… _ Those thoughts and more echoed through my mind as I sat there, lost in my daydream.

"Hmmph, since do I leave doors closed in here?" I heard Elsword say from outside as I heard the doorknob turn open.

"W-what!? Wait you fool I'm in here!"

"Haha! Take that door!"Chanted the blockhead as he burst open the door. I was speechless as he unwittingly walked in until the gravity of his ignorance hit him like a ton of bricks. There was an awkward silence for about 10 seconds until Elsword decided to break the silence.

"Ah...so that's where you were hiding, hehe hahaaaaa.

"Elsword you idiot! Were you raised in a barn!?" I shrieked as I subconsciously summoned and launched my staff at Elsword, smacking him right in the forehead.

"Yeeaaaagh!" Yelped Elsword as fell over with x's in his eyes.

"Hmmph! Serves you right you animal" I pout as I levitate his limp body back to the living room. As I plop his lifeless body on the couch I could see the stars floating over his head. _Jeez I hope he didn't see anything. _

I noticed a nice smell coming from the kitchen and went to go investigate it. The kitchen itself had space for a small family to cook and sit down but it was rather bare, just the bare necessities, a table, a stove, a fridge, ect. Bare as it was the delicious smell that dragged me in there was coming from the stove. I looked into the pot to witness a hot pot of chicken soup. _Wow this smells wonderful... did he make this all by himself? I'm guessing it's for us judging by these two bowls._ My stomach growled as I filled the bowls and took them to the living room. By that time the fool had woken up.

"Aww, damn it Aisha, was all that really necessary?" Asked Elsword as he nurtured the bump on his forehead.

"Of course it was." I giggled as I handed him his bowl of soup.

"Hmmph, and this is the thanks I get for making dinner, ouch." He said, continuing to nurse his lump.

"Oh all right come here." I said as I finished my bowl of soup. As I summoned my wand, Elsword flinched. "Oh come on, I'm not that mean, I'm just trying to help you." I said as I motioned him to come closer.

"O-oh ok then" he said wearily as he let go of his forehead. I then waved my wand a bit and my wand glowed a light green as I waved it over his lump.

"Wow, I didn't know you knew healing magic?" Said Elsword as he blushed. _Hehe cute._ "Hehe, yeah, I learned a littler healing magic in my travels; you know, to take care of minor scrapes and bruises or in this case, lumps ^^" I said as I smiled as my wand nursed him. "All done!" I said as the red lump disappeared.

Elsword touched his forehead in disbelief. "Wow, it's really gone...good as new. That's pretty cool!" He said excited.

"Why thank you." I responded.

"Hehe I wish I could use magic like that." He replied. "The only thing I can do is swing this sword around."

"Hey now, don't knock it." I reassured him. "Your swordsmanship is actually some of the best I've seen. I was actually rather impressed when you took on that wolf monster." I hadn't noticed yet but I was blushing. "It was actually rather brave..."

That comment had caused Elsword to blush."T-thank you...no one have ever really commented well about my swordsmanship like that before."

I was astonished. "Really?! But you're so good, and at such a young age as well" I said. "Who was your master, Elsword? They must be a phenomenal." I commented As I praised him.

"Her name was Elsa, leader of the red knights." He responded. I watched as his face changed from a kid in a candy store into a sullen warrior.

"Was?" I asked. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up." _Wow, the red knights are the most powerful knights in elrios... and he was trained by the leader of them all? ... just wow. _ Whilest I was feeling bad about bringing up bad memories; he raised his hand, gesturing that it was ok.

"Hehe, don't worry, I know she's alive somewhere." He said. "Especially after today from what that castaway said before she fainted." He said as his face was filled with hope once more. "Now there's hope that she's alive somewhere."

I was a little confused. "But wasn't the person the castaway talking about was someone named Elesis?"

"Yes, I know." He said. "Elesis is my sister's actual name. Elsa is just what I called her when I was a kid."

I was just speechless. "wow. So you weren't only trained by the leader of the red knights, she was in fact your sister?!

"Yeah." He replied weakly.

"Well where did she go?" I asked.

"Well... two of her old friends came over one day out of the blue, requesting that she rejoin and lead her platoon in one more time. At the time Elsa had retired due to my mother getting terminally ill and to help raise me. Unfortunately after our dad died in the line of duty our widowed mother I guess couldn't bear it anymore and died shortly after.

"Oh Elsword...I'm so sorry" I said as I placed my hand on his shoulder. "I couldn't even begin to imagine your loss."

"Its ok Aisha, but thanks though." he said as he smiled at me. "I didn't really know my parents seeing that all this happened around when I was two. Elsa was more my mother than my sister; retiring from the red knights to take care of me... teaching me the way of the sword and raising me... well all up until five years ago when a mission that was so great, she had to take it; leaving me behind here in Ruben village. Her last words to me were to train everyday and become as strong as she is… "_Wow..._ I thought. Listening to him speak about his past and goals kind of makes my journey seem a little insignificant.

"So Aisha, I remember you talking about looking for the el because you lost your powers...though you seem pretty powerful already, so why?" He asked

_Hmmmm_ … "Well much like you I guess, I've been training in the art of magic since I was a kid and at the age of 14, I became the youngest elemental master in history. My grandfather, who I've been training with at his magic academy held a party for my success. I had received many gifts from the council as well, wands that amplified magic power, enchanted robes that never wear or wrinkle, mana potions ect, there was all kinds of gifts there." I said.

"Sounds like you had a lot of fun huh?" Commented Elsword, who was surprisingly very attentive. "So what went wrong?"

"Well, I was just getting to that..." I responded. "after I had opened all of the gifts, there was this anonymous gift left on the table. So thinking nothing of it I picked it up and opened the box revieling a beautiful gold ring with a turquoise gem in the middle of it; inside, a note stating it was a magical accessory that absorbs mana in the surrounding area to amplify its wielder's spells by 20%"

"Wow that's a lot of extra power." Replied Elsword

"I know right?" I started again. "So out of nowhere in the middle of the crowd someone shouted 'try it on! We were all a little buzzed so I didn't even give it a second thought; I mean why would I, right? So I try on the ring and it gets a little warm and the gem starts to shine. Next thing I know, the ring emitted these rays of light; it was a rather pretty sight, until the rays started to stick to my dress. I panicked as I tried to remove the ring but like clockwork, more rays of light out stretched from the ring, and continued wrapping around me, as it pinned my arms and legs together. I struggled as hard as I can while my grandfather tried as many dispel charms he knew but neither might nor magic worked against this sinister ring. As the rays tied me up from neck to toe, it decided to wrap around my mouth as well. I could only make muffled screams in protest as it wrapped around me."

Elsword surprised me as he had an empathetic look to him as he turned to me. "Wow Aisha, that sounds like some ordeal. It sounded pretty scary...I'm not sure how well I'd fare in that situation."

"W-well I must admit, it was scary." I stammered weakly. "I thought I was getting tired from all the struggling and I fell to my knees. But in actuality it was from mana exhaustion. My bonds grew hotter and brighter as I felt myself get weaker; the was a trail of purple light that ran from my bonds and back into the ring. I could only wiggle helplessly as the purple light of my mana was being drained of me, this ring was literally stealing my mana from me. The whole crowd watched on helplessly until the last of the purple mana was eaten by the ring. When that happened, the gem glowed bright purple as a beam of light shot straight into the sky. Then without a moment's notice, my bonds disappeared instantly. As I layed on my back, I watched the purple beam of light condense into a ball and like a shooting star, it bolted off into the north sky.

As my grandfather scooped me up and checked me out I was fine physically but in actuality nearly all of my mana that I've worked up for to reach the status of elemental master was gone; I could barely make a puff of smoke. The ring was still on my finger but the gem itself had vanished with the light. The next day we studied the ring to find out that it was an ancient anti-magic ring, used to sap mana from its target. My grandfather determined that it must've been a play to keep me from gaining access to the council, a privilege given only to those who gain high magical ranks. He was going to announce it at the party that he was going to name me his successor to his seat at the academy. The terrorist against this attack however was never found. We did however found out that the ring had a similar wavelength to that of the el shards. And with that I began my quest to regain my lost powers and to find out who tried to assassinate me and bring them to justice."

"Assassinate you? But how?" Asked Elsword. "All they did was subdue you while taking your mana."

"Well, unbeknownst to people, mana is in everybody, and everything; it's part of your lifeworks, so if you lose all of it, its fatal. "I said.

"Wow... so I could die from losing something I never lose huh?" Said Elsword while he was checking out his hand. "Well that sucks. "So you lost your mana and in such your power, but you were spewing lightning bolts today... how'd you do that if you lost your powers?"

"Well for the last year Elsword, I had to restart my magical training all over again and build up my mana again. Since it was my second time around, I managed to remaster fire magic though I only know a few spells. Though I believe if I investigate the el shards I'll find some way to find that gem that stole my powers from me."

"Well hopefully we turn something up when we check out the Tree of El tonight." Said Elsword as he smiled at me. "Thanks Elsword, I really appreciate that. " I said as I thanked him. And I hope our castaway wakes up soon and tells us a whole lot of clues about your sister as well._ I really do hope you find some answers Elsword, I really do.  
_  
We both kind of just sat there as we were resting up for the next hour, lost in our thoughts._ I guess I'm gonna have to change my opinion of you. You're actually a lot more sensitive than I gave you credit for. When we first met, I took you for an ill mannered, immature brute... but besides my grandpa, you're the only one who really cared about me losing my magic, and you only knew me for a day and you showed more kindness than those at the academy... the academy... that's the real reason why I left to get my magic back. It was as if they were happy that I lost my powers... I just couldn't stay in that environment any more._

I opened my eyes to see Elsword napping on the other couch with a smile on his face_. Hehe poor thing, I'm probably the first company he's had in here for the last 5 years._ I can feel myself blushing again. I couldn't hide it, I was happy too to be spending the night with someone than camping outside alone again. "Really seemed to have misjudged you a lot... may our paths be intertwined for many moons to come." I say softly as I close my eyes again.

"Hey rookie! Stop playing with you girlfriend and head on over to the tree of el!" Shouted Lowe from outside, startling us both awake.

"Hehe I guess he's right." Chuckled Elsword as he stretched a yawn out. "Well, we'd better get moving before it gets any later. Here, let me get that for you." He said as he stretched over to me, still yawning.

"No no, its ok, I got it." I replied while I held my hand out kindly refuse his gesture. I couldn't let him do everything now could I.

"No no no, I insiiiyaaaaaww -crack- kaaah!" yelped Elsword in mid yawn as he tipped over like a tree, about to fall on me.

"Kyaaaaaaaah! Wait!" I shrieked.

-Crash-

"Haah…" I panted as I let out a sigh. _ Huh? Why am I short of breath like this? What's this strange, tingling feeling, coursing through my body? Its making my heart beat faster?! I-I need to open my eyes._

As the dust settled and I had opened my eyes, we were both on a heap on the couch, Elsword on top of me. I immediately started blushing.

"E-Elsword, are you alri-?" I stopped mid question when I saw Elsword with a dumb look on his face; as red as mines to boot.

"Squishy…~ " he let out as he squeezed something.

"Kyaah… " I panted again as he squeezed. _What the hell?! _ I looked down and realized what he was squeezing… was my left breast. "You…YOU…!" I let out; my face instantly was flushed two more shades of red. "YOOOOOOOOOUUUU PERVEEEEERT!"

-THUNDERCLAP- went my hand as it connected with his face, launching him off the couch.

"DYAAAAAAAAAAARRG!" went Elsword as he flew.

"I take back everything I thought about you!" I shouted as stormed out the door in a flustered fury.

Meanwhile at the Tree Of El:

?'s Pov:

"Well there goes the last of our guard issues" I said to myself as I watched the two El Troop members left their posts in relief of two more troops. After the troops were far enough away the new guards left their post headed on over to me.

"Ok Banthus, the coast is clear now." They said to me.

"Good work." I said to them as I walk over. "So, let's head on over and get this over with. Im sick of this forest." I said as we walked the path down to the base of the tree; the lake that the tree sat in shined a brilliant crystal blue in the light of the full moon. I started up into the night sky.

"Hey watch your step boss; those traps you wanted set up are right here at the entrance." My men said as they lead me around them. "So what kind of traps are they boys?" I asked.

"Well boss, the initial one is a trip wire that loops around you leg when they step in the pressurized area."

"Great, sounds nice." as I looked at the floor, trying to find the trap. It was incredibly well hidden, I couldn't see anything suspicious. "And where are the other traps?"

"Well after that trap boss there's a pit fall under it so when their buddies come to help them they'll fall in right under them." He responded. I laughed heartily.

"Excellent" I said with a grin.

?'s POV:

I heard some hearty laughter from the base of the tree. The two bandits I had been following haven't noticed me the entire time I was tailing them. Unfortunately the tree of El's base was in the middle of a lake So I'd have to wait till they go inside before I made my advance.

_Well… it looks like they went inside, time to make a move then._ I ran down the path as quickly and quietly as I can down the path to the tree. The moon shone rather beautifully on the lake at night, I wish I had time to sit down and enjoy the view; it was so romantic.

After a few more minutes, I arrived at the base of the tree. I looked inside for any signs of activity but there was none. "Alright then looks like the coast is clear as I stepped into the tree.

-Snap-

_ Huh? What's that? "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" _I screamed. No sooner than I wondered about that noise I felt my ankles being pulled together and lifted off the ground and above my head as I was carried into the air. "Kyaaah! What the?! What Is this?!" I cried as I tried to grab old of the rope on my feet. _I can't believe this is happening to me! _

"Hey, you guys hear that?" I heard from higher up. "Yeah I heard that, it sounded pretty." Said another man. It sounded closer this time. "Whahahahaha! Well what do we have here boys?" I heard even closer as I can see them now. "Hehe you should put some of these traps around our base at home and catch us a few more women like this." chuckled the third man.

"Uugh, um could you let me down please?" I asked as cutely as I could. Maybe if I sweet talk them, they'll let me go and maybe I could reason with them not to disturb the El.

"Well that depends little lady." Said the third man. He seemed to be the leader of the three. "What's your name?" he asked me.

"My name is Rena." I replied back.

"Rena huh?" he replied "That's such a pretty name. Tell me… what's such a pretty girl such as yourself doing out here so late at night?"

Judging from my situation I figured I'd might as well tell them the truth. Maybe if I did that, they'd realize how grave a deed they were doing and leave it alone.

"Well I'm from the Elven realm, and I was sent by the Elder to stop the disturbance to the El shard, in which was actually you guys since you planning to steal it as such. But, I must warn you…" I say.

"Warn us?" said the lead bandit. "You there, Baldy! Lower her down a bit, I wanna hear what she's ranting about." Grinned the lead bandit.

"Hey! My name's not baldy! It's Harold!" cried the bald bandit as he tugged on some rope and I felt myself being lowered down. I had expected to be right side up but instead I was left dangling at a more level height to them.

"So whatcha gonna warn us about?"Leered the lead bandit as he got closer to me.

"Of the consequences of removing that El from its resting place." I replied. "The power of El… it's the life force of the planet; it's the reason that you can live here. If that El shard wasn't here, this place and the surrounding area would be uninhabitable."

"So, I'll just move somewhere else with the money I get from it." Replied the bandit. "And besides, why do you care so much anyway?" questioned the bandit. "Don't you elves live in your own separate lil' world? What are you even doing here anyways?"

"Because our worlds are tied together by the El shard!" I shouted at him. I stared at him in disbelief as he wore a face of disregard. _ How could this bastard willingly do this?! Is he really that ignorant?! _

"If you steal it, then my home is doomed to fade! That's why the elder sent me here to stop the disturbance to the El; if I fail, the Elven race will face extinction! Don't you care at all that you'll be murdering countless numbers of innocent lives!?" I shouted at him as I panted for breath. "Man, I don't feel so good…" as I held my head. _Must be the blood rushing to my head…_

I looked up to the bandit who was now scratching his chin in thought.

"You know what?" he started. "Now that I think about it, it would be a crime to kill off a race of delicious beauties such as yourself." He snickered as he held my chin.

"Well not the noblest of reasons but I'm glad that you understand how grave the consequences would be if you went through with your plan." I replied. "Now if you would get me down from here I'd greatly appreciate it. I'm starting to get a little woozy."

"Hehe, yeah. Sorry about that." He replied as he walked around behind me. I rested my eyes as I waited for him to let me down. "And here the elder thought all humans were all bad… I knew he was wro-aammmmmgh!" I shrieked mid sentence as I felt a cloth wedged against my teeth. I could feel the cloth being knotted behind the back of my head. _O-ow! W-what is this?! A cloth!? And why can't I move my arms?!_

"Hehe, you know what I just thought of something…"snickered the bandit. I could feel his rough hand holding my wrists behind my back. "I was thinking that maybe you should tag along with us while we go swipe that old El shard."

"Whmmmmph!?" I shouted into my gag.

"Hey Baldy! Give me some rope here!" shouted the bandit.

"Come on Banthus stop calling me Baldy! It's Harold!" he whined as he gave him some rope.

"Shut up Baldy." Said Banthus as I felt the coils wrap around my wrists. I tugged at my bindings but this one called Banthus was skilled with rope and they wouldn't budge.

_Damn, it's tight. It won't budge. Why is he doing this?! _ I wiggled around trying to shake myself loose but that was a useless endeavor. The bandits just laughed at my futile attempts.

"Now now, take it easy Rena dear." Chuckled Banthus. "Once we swipe the El shard lets go back to camp and _celebrate" _he said as he groped my butt.

"Mmmph!?" I shrieked as he groped me.

"Hell maybe after we're done having fun we can swing by your place and pick up some more elven beauties such as yourself? Seeing that they sent you to try and stop me, they aren't smart enough to jump ship when things get hairy." He said as he started hoisting me up higher on the tree limb I was hanging on.

"Mmmmmph! Mrrrmmph!" I shouted into my gag in protest.

Hehehe, I know some people who would pay millions to have your kind's company, but that will have to wait until we've had our fun first, hahahaha!" snickered Banthus as I felt the hoisting stop. I guess he had finished setting me up at a proper height again. I watched as Banthus and his men walked further away from me as the proceeded up to the top of the tree.

I began to grunt and struggle as I tried to untie myself. I kept at it for what seemed like forever but the seemingly simple tie was rather potent. Tired, I looked above me to see how high up I was. _ Crap! I'm really high up…if I fell from this height I could break my neck. _ As reality sank in I realized that I have royally failed my mission and I was helpless to stop them from creating the future chaos that would ensue in the deaths of countless people, both humans and elves. I felt a tear drop out of my eye as I hung there as the gravity of it all pulled on me as I hung there.

End of Chapter 4

Digi: Man I finally finished that thing. – passes out-

Elsword: Its about time. You've been at this one chapter for 2 months now

Digi: Shut up! I had shit to do! You know that I had to move, manage the guild, henirs, relationship woes, ect, ect!

Aisha: Come on Elsword, cut him a break. I think he put a lot into this chapter , I think the fans will like it.

Digi: Hell yeah I did! Cut me some more slack Elsword! I even hooked you up!

Elsword: Oh yeah? How?

Digi: You forgot already!?

Elsword: Forgot what?

Digi: Squishy squishy~

Elsword: Oh yeah ^^;

Digi: So how was it?

Elsword: Heavenly soft~

Aisha: -fuming- SO IT WAS YOU!?

Digi: aahhhh…../

Aisha: Lightning Bolt! –lightning bolts Digi and Elsword-

Elsword: Why Meeeeeeee!?

Rena: Mmmm, Hllmmmmph mmm, sommmbobmmy!( Hey, Help me somebody)

Aisha: Why is she even tied up Digi?

Elsword: -coughs- because he likes damsels in distress

Digi: -coughs- And also its for a future boss fight I have planned –cough, cough- Don't worry Rena, we'll rescue you soon. I'll try not to take 2 months this time for chapter 5 ,;

Everyone: bye bye ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Thief in the Night

Elsword's POV:

_Oww..._ I thought to myself as I lead the way to the tree. Aisha, whom I could hear still grumbling, kept her distance as she followed. "I said I was sorry. It was just an accident, sheesh!" I called out behind me.

"Hmmph" was all I heard from behind me. That and followed by "stupid perv" alongside with more grumbling. It was a rather peaceful night; the sky was clear and the temperature was just right. Yeah, just a quiet night, aside from the grumbling. That all stopped once we reached Noah's lake, the lake the tree of el sits in.

"Wow..." I heard Aisha say. I smiled as I watched her gaze at the tree in awe of its beauty. I guess I couldn't blame her; it was a beautiful sight to see. The night was clear and the moon big and bright and it was mirrored perfectly in the crystal blue lake as the glistened in the lake as well...a truly beautiful site.

"Well come on Aisha, as much as I'd like to stargaze here, we have work to do" I reminded her. "R-right." She said with a sweat mark. With that we walked the path to the center of the tree.

Rena's POV:

"Mmmm..." I let out wearily as I moaned into my gag. I lost track of how long I was hanging around up here but I could feel myself fading. "Grrmmmp... ummmph..." I grunted as a fought against my bindings some more, but to no avail. I felt like passing out but struggled to remain conscious, for fear of where I might wake up. _Oh...no... my eyes...are...g-getting heavy..._ I thought to myself as my eyelids were about to close...

"Wow... how is all of this in a tree?!" I heard a girl question?

"Yeah, I was amazed too when I first came here." I heard a boy say. I opened my eyes to see a boy with red hair and a girl with purple hair walking just past where I was hanging.

"Its like a natural wonder though...this tree of el is such a marvel." I heard the girl say.

"Yeah… I had the same feeling when I first came here too but now's not the time for sightseeing Aisha" I heard the boy say.

"Oh all right Elsword" I heard the one called Aisha answer back as she walked over to where Elsword was, slowly escaping my view. I knew that if anything, these two were my last chance to escape lest my fate wind up in the hands of my captor, and I sure as hell didn't want to find out what that was. With the last of my strength, I sucked in all of the air I could suck up and shouted as loud as I could into my gag.

"PLMMMMMFPH! WMMMMF! COMMMMPHHF BACFFFFFPM! HRRMMMP MMMMMPH!

Elsword's POV:

_What was that? _ I asked myself as I heard a strange noise as Aisha was walking up to me. It didn't sound natural at all.

"Hey Aisha? Did you hear that just now?" Aisha just looked at me with a puzzled look on her face.

"Ummm no, I didn't hear anything out of the ordinary Elsword" she replied.

"Mmmm…." I heard again from somewhere. "Now you had to have heard that one Aisha." I say as I walk over to her. I decide to look around for the source of the noise. "Nothing to my left…and nothing to my right…" I muttered to myself.

"Elsword, what on earth are you looking for? There's nothing here!" whined Aisha.

_There's no way that noise was nothing Aisha… _as I thought to myself as I decided to look up at that point. "…The hell? I let out as I inspected what I saw. Above were the greenish-yellow locks of what looked like a girl, hanging above us…and not by choice either.

"Does that look like nothing to you Aisha?!" I exclaimed as I pointed up above us. Aisha then looked up after my escapade.

"Oh my El!"

"Mmrrrphff, mmmmmph, ummmph urrrrumph!" went the girl above us, her strength renewed it seems as we noticed her presence. I inspected the girl and noticed she was hanging from her feet and the rope holding her on a high branch. 

_Hmmm, I bet if we can find some way to cut her rope we can catch her… oh wait! I know!_

"Hey Aisha, throw a fireball up at that rope up there holding her up! I'll catch her when she falls down." I instruct her. Aisha seemed a little hesitant to go through with the command. "Well whats wrong Aisha? Go on and burn off the rope holding her up."

"Well don't you think there's a less drastic way for us to get her down?" Aisha asked me. "I don't think a freefall from that height is gonna be such a good idea."

"Pssssh, she'll be fine" I reassure her. "I'll be right her to catch her once she falls. See? Its foolproof" I said with a huge grin.

Aisha lets out a small sigh. "So says the fool…ok then. Here goes." She says as she takes aim. "Hiya!" she shouts as she waves her wand and a fireball is launched at the girl in the tree.

"MMMMMM!" went the girl as she saw the fireball headed her way. She closed her eyes as the fireball missed her face and hit the rope on the branch, causing it to burn. The girl wiggled as she struggled to look up. She seemed to be panicing as the rope was about to burn in two.

-SNAP-

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMPPPHHH!" went the girl as she free felled to the ground. I steadied myself and made sure I was ready to catch her.

"DON'T WORRY!" I yelled to her. "I… Gotcha!" I shouted as I caught her in my arms as I broke her fall; unfortunately it didn't go as planned as I was a little off and we fell backwards in a heap on the floor.

"MMMPPH! OWWW!" we both went as we fell over. "Ouch… well that could've gone better, eh miss…um…?" I said as I chuckled as we lay there.

"See, I told you it was a bad idea!" exclaimed Aisha. "Are you oka-"Aisha stopped mid sentence. "Whats wrong?" I ask her as I begin to sit up again.

"Mmmmf…" I heard as I was sitting up, cradling the girl in my arms while I sat up. _ Man this girl is soft… she might even be softer than Aisha's….wait a minute? What's in my hand?_ I look down to notice that my hand is flat out groping this girl's chest. My face flushed instantly to a deep red.

"You Pervert!" I heard come out of Aisha's mouth as her hand came clear across my face, smacking me back to the floor. I writhed in pain as I held my red cheek as she pulled the girl off me.

"Honestly, is _any girl_ safe from your perversions?" she asked as she made her way to the tired up girl. She was wiggling a little bit still, trying to get free. "There there, hang on ok? I'll get you out" Aisha reassured her as she worked on the knot on the back of her gag. "Almost….there… got it." She said with a smile as she undid the gag from her mouth. The blonde girl gasped for breathe as she finally got some fresh air.

"Pant, pant…t-thank you so much." She replied as she looked up weakly at us. "But um… could you please untie me? These bindings are rather unpleasant."

"Y-yeah, one more second." Replied Aisha. "Hey there Elbaka, get off the floor and help me untie her." She barked at me. "And no more perverted stuff!" I just glared at her as I worked on the knot around her boots. Within a few minutes of tugging at her knots she was free. The girl sat up and smiled sheepishly as she rubbed and soothed her wrists. I stood up and held out my hand to her. "So, how are you feeling? Does everything work right?" The girl looked at me and my hand and looked as if she was wondering if it was ok to take my hand. "It's ok there, I won't bite. I promise." I said with a grin. "So what's your name?"

"R-Rena…" she said weakly as she reluctantly took my hand as I pulled her up. "Rena huh? That's a nice name." I replied with a smile. "My name's Elsword." "And my name is Aisha." she said as she chimed in behind me. Rena smiled a bit more. "Well I'm truly grateful for you two saving me."

"No problem." replied Aisha. "Oh, and sorry again about this perv catching you like that." I just sighed as I face palmed and shook my head. _I wish she'd stop doing that… _Rena looked down and to her side as she remembered the fall. "Well… if it weren't for Elsword, I would've fallen and broken my neck, or worse." "Well I guess you're right there Rena." Replied Aisha as she closed her eyes and nodded in agreement. "And besides…" Rena started. "It's…not like it was that bad anyways." She said while trying to hide the blush on her face by looking down at her side. I too started to blush from that comment. "Maybe I should catch you a little more often then?" I joked. "Shut up you perv!" shouted Aisha, just as flushed as me and Rena; bonked me on my head with her staff; thankfully it wasn't hard though. Rena then let out a choked laugh that pretty soon infected all of us as we laughed about the incident all together.

-RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE!- as the ground quaked under our feet. "What was that!?" Aisha shouted.

" I have no idea Aisha" I replied.

"Oh no, the El shard!" Rena shouted.

"The El shard?!" I questioned.

"It…it's nothing." She replied hesitantly. "Listen, thanks again for your help back there, but this does doesn't concern you."

_ Doesn't concern me?! _ I grabbed her hand as she tried to push her way past us. "The hell it _does_ concern me! It concerns everyone here on Elrios!" I shouted her. "Now what's going on Rena!?" I watched as Rena gave me a sad look before her face grew cold, her resolve affirmed within herself as she shook off my grip. "This is an _elven matter_! This doesn't concern you!" she shouted back as she jumped over my head and as if by magic she jumped again in mid air over to the tree she was tied up in. She bent over and picked up a green stick looking thing before double jumping again over our heads and further down the path. Angered and bewildered, I glared back at her as she turned around back to us.

"And besides… It's not like you humans will cease to exist without the shard. If you can make it to another EL shard somewhere…maybe the death count won't be too great but at least you'll be here… not like me." That sad look of hers returned. "Not like us Elves…"

"Elves..." I said to myself. "So you're an Elf Rena?" Aisha asked Rena. Unfortunately, Rena only nodded, before jumping off up the path to the shard. We both were stuck in shock to the event we just witnessed. "Hey Elsword… I'm not too sure of what the elshard has to do with the elven race but now's not the time to dwell on that." She said to me. "What we need to do is go after her and find out exactly what's going on. It's just as you said Elbaka, this involves all of us, humans, elves, whatever. So come on, let's go ok?" "_Hehe." _ I chuckled as I picked up my sword. "You're right Aisha, let's get going. What's important right now is reaching the El shard!" I shouted as we ran off for the path leading to the shard.

Meanwhile…

Banthus's POV:

I picked myself back up off the floor after the last tremor. I looked up at the Elshard to see it, although loosened in its cradle, it was still secure in its casing in the tree. "Damn it to hell!" I cursed as I kicked some rocks. "I have half a mind to just chuck a grenade in there and have it dig the thing out!"

"No, no no Bantus! What would happen if you blew up the elshard with that said grenade?" protested one of my lackeys.

I scratched my head a little bit. "I guess the client would have a bunch of elshard pieces then eh? Hahahaha! I bellowed as I broke out into laughter. "Well come on men, that elshard won't come out itself y'know. Get back to work!" I shouted as I waved my arm. "Easy for him to say, he hasn't been chiseling at this rock like we have" I hear some of my men complain. "Hey! Don't make me come over there!" I bark at them as I walk over. The sound of them cowering in fear as I walked over was rather refreshing.

Rena's pov:

I kept on pressing upward, dodging the local wildlife in the tree as I battled the knot in my stomach. _Damn it Rena, why did I lash out at them like that? They were only trying to help... And even after they saved me too... I wonder if it's too late to turn around and apologize… who knows when I'll get to see them again..._ I looked behind me to see that I've traveled pretty far since I stormed off. I let out a little sigh I continued onward. _I've gone too far to turn back now... I can only hope I can see them again to apologize, especially to that boy..._ I felt my face get flushed as I realized my thoughts were running away with me.

-Rumble Rumble Rumble!- went the tree as another tremor ran through the place, waking me up from my own thoughts

"Oh no! Again!?" I shouted as the tree's rumbling made me stumble. _ I'd better hurry before I'm too late! Let's move Rena! _ I shouted to myself as I continued on my way to the top. "How far up is this- EEEK! I shrieked as a humongous tremor shook the tree, almost to the point of snapping it.

"Whahahahaha! We did it boys! We did it!" I heard what sounded like a haughty pirate shout out. I grit my teeth as I picked myself up off the floor and dusted myself off. "Damn it!" I cursed out loud. "I can't believe he actually did it!" I didn't realize how close I was as I walked up towards the chamber that housed the elshard. I nearly walked right into them; if it weren't for their pre dancing party, as they danced around the elshard they stole. I quickly ducked behind a medium sized boulder and scoped the situation. I scoped the room until I came across the head honcho himself.

"There you are." I said softly as I silently aimed my bow at his back. I concentrated my mana to my fingertips as I produced a magic arrow, ready to be shot. "Let's see how you like it when I have the drop on you, you pig." I said as I poured more mana into the arrow, increasing it in size. Banthus seemed to be preoccupied with boasting to notice me charging up my attack. I saw him take a sack the size of a book bag as he was fitting the elshard into it. Now was my chance to strike. I tightened my grip on my bow as I shouted, "Rail Stinger!" as I let go of my arrow, it launched at great speed, increasing in size as it headed for Banthus's back.

Everyone in the room jumped at the sudden outburst. Banthus however quickly deflected the shot with the elshard none the less. "Are you crazy!?" I shouted at him. "I could say the same for you little miss elfy." Snickered Banthus as he waved the elshard in his mitts. "Besides, that puny attack couldn't harm the elshard, much less me!" he said as his men gathered around him. I watched as he stuffed the elshard in his sack.

"I'll show you puny!" I shouted back as I prepared another charged arrow. "Rail Stinger!" I shouted again as I let it fly right at Banthus again. I watched as it burned into his tummy and dissipate, just leaving steam and a smudge. I watched in disbelief as Banthus let out a loud burp and grip his stomach.

"Oww, you little bitch! That burned!" he yelled as he pulled out his great sword from his waist. "Are you ready to go now or do we have to physical?" As he talked, his men began to surround me. A bead of sweat formed on the side of my face as a scanned around me for any chance of an opening. I was trying to hold back a tear as they continued their slow march towards me; their smirks on their face, showing what I already knew, that they had me. The only way out of this mess was to do something random.

"You…" I muttered.

"What?" questioned Banthus as they continued walking towards me. _ Well here goes…_ Without warning I made a fake run for my left, then immediately darted for my right assailant at full speed as I leaped through the air aiming for the bandit. "I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU!"

"SHE FLIES!? DAAARGH!" yelped the bandit as my boot connected with his face. Using his face as a springboard, I fired two arrows at some bandits who were behind me before I landed and took a knee.

_I guess I can do this after a-! _ "KYAAH!" I felt something connect with the back of the neck and my knees go limp. I felt my vision blurring as I planted my hands on the ground, trying to hold myself up. _W-what…the hell… was that? _ "I guess we're gonna have to get physical then." I struggled to turn around to face my assailant. The assailant was none other than Banthus. Towering over me, leering at me in his conquest. I watched as he cracked his knuckles, preparing to strike. I closed my eyes as I prepared for impact.

_I can't believe this is how it ends for me..._

"RRREEEEENNAAAA!" I heard someone yell, right before I heard Banthus yelp in pain. I opened my eyes to witness a boy with the crimson red hair as his foot connected dead on with Banthus's face.

"It's you!?" I called out to him, still shocked that he even showed up. "You came?!" The boy chuckled as he used his kick to leap off of Banthus's face, doing a back flip. "Of course I did!" As he flipped, Banthus fell backwards from the unexpected attack.

"Chain fireball!" I heard from behind us as Aisha hit the other bandits with her fireballs, knocking them back. "Are you hurt Rena?" I smiled weakly as I tried to hold back the tears. _They actually came back for me? Me, after I was so nasty to them before I left?_ "But why?" I protested as I some tears streamed down my face. I watched as he out stretched his hand and smiled at me. "Because…Even though your mouth said don't get involved, your face said otherwise. Whether you like it or not, the elshard is everyone's responsibility to protect." I was petrified by his words as they opened up my mind. I was so used to doing things the elven way and segregating ourselves from humans that I forgot the bigger picture. We have to do whatever we can to protect the elshard, for all of our sakes.

And besides, my sister always says that it's a knight's job to help those in need. And I think that right about now a pretty girl like you could use all the help she can get, right?" He said as he helped me up.

"R-right..." I stuttered as I took his hand, my face flushed with blush.

Across the room the first bandit I kicked, recovered and scanned the area. When his eyes laid on Elsword, he flipped.

"Oh my god! There he is cap'in! There's the guy! There's the guy that beat us up!" Elsword looked at the bandit for a bit before he let out a smirk. "Oh yeah I remeber you now. You were one of those fools I beat up in the forest earlier today. So you came back for seconds huh?" I was amused to see the bandit hesitating at the sight of Elsword. It was around this time Banthus recovered from his kick to the face.

"You've been busy today haven't you brat!?" Growled Banthus as he rubbed his face. "First you smack around my men, then you release our catch, then you have the nerve to kick me in the face?! You're gonna wish you were dead when I'm thru with you!" He then pointed at me. "Don't think you're out of the woods yet Missy. Once I'm done with your heros here, you're coming right back to me!" I cowered a bit after that news but Elsword shielded me with his arm. "So you're the one who did that to Rena... Just for that, I'm gonna kick your ass twice a hard now!" Shouted Elsword. "Now give us the elshard!"

Banthus, fuming, simply drew his massive sword and yelled "ATTACK!" As he and his men attacked us. Elsword dashed forward to meet Banthus's attack, his sword clashing with his. You could hear the sounds of their swords connecting as they fought. "Look alive Rena!" I heard out of nowhere as I dodged as fireball that impacted into another bandit, knocking him down. "Thanks." I called out to its owner. "No problem" she responded. "Just keep fighting." I nodded as I dodged a few strikes from a bandit as she spoke. "But what about Elsword?"

Whaaaaa!" Screamed a bandit as Aisha burned him with a fireball before throwing a magic circle beneath her feet, causing the bandit to be launched in the air. "Elsword will be just fine" I turned to look at Elsword, who was successfully dodging Banthus's attacks Banthus seemed to be struggling to keep up while Elsword looked like he wasn't even trying. "Dude, don't you have any training?" Teased Elsword. "Your swordsmanship is really bad!" This only served to make Banthus madder as he swiped and slash at Elsword some more, still missing every swing.

"Hehe, I guess I was worried about nothing then" I said. As I closed my eyes, I heard a bandit make a lunge for me. "I gotcha now bitch!" He yelled. I immediately opened my eyes and did a back flip, just barely missing his tackle. While mid flip I shot 2 arrows, downing both that bandit and another that was sneaking up on Aisha. Aisha had a dumb founded look when she saw how close the bandit was behind her. "Oh wow, nice shot Rena, thank you." "No problem" I replied.

"STAND AND PERISH YOU LITTLE BRAT!" I heard Banthus shout. Me and Aisha both turned to see Banthus hold his sword above his head in an attempt to bring it down on Elsword's head. I watched as Elsword hid behind his sword just as Banthus sword came down on it."Not today!" Shouted Elsword a he deflected Banthus's strike. "the hell!?" Shouted Banthus as he watched Elsword hold his sword behind him, preparing for his counter attack. "Fatal Fury!" Banthus could do nothing but watch since Elsword's counter attack left him wide open. I watched as Elsword wailed on him with four downward strikes as he swung down the fifth strike with a charged sword, launching Banthus from his feet and knocking him to the ground. "Hmph." Pouted Elsword as he lowered his sword. "You thought since I was a kid you could push me around eh? Well that ought to show you." Said Elsword as he walked off to pick up the Elshard in the sack.

I watched as Banthus layed on the floor groaning as he held his chest from the wounds Elsword inflicted on him. "Wow Elsword… you're pretty strong…" I said as stared at the defeated bandits. Elsword just grinned. "I know right?" Aisha just smiled with a sweat mark on the side of her face. "Don't encourage him Rena. Let's not forget Elsword, we were here too you know." I laughed as Elsword stuck his tongue out at Aisha. I wiped my forehead and smiled as I watched them bicker. "You guys sure do like to argue huh?" I smiled as a bead of sweat hung off my cheek. "But what do we do with the elshard now?" we all closed our eyes as we tried to think of a good plan given the situation.

"Hmm, how about we just leave the elshard here? I mean, it belongs here, right?" Elsword proposed. "Well that's a great idea Elsword. Let's just leave the elshard here for some other group of bandits to come steal it again."Answered Aisha sarcastically. "How about we bring the elshard back with us back to the village. Then we can figure out a plan on what to do with the elshard there." She suggested. They both turned to me, their faces seeking my approval to their ideas. "Well, to be honest I kind of like Aisha's plan a little better. With the recent attack here tonight, I think it would be a lot safer at the village tonight, don't you think so?" I asked them. We all looked at each other for a few seconds before we all nodded in agreement, each smiling at each other for a job well done.

-klink, klink, klink-

"What was that?" we all asked. We didn't even notice the little smoke grenade that rolled past our feet. "Well I've got an idea you can do with the elshard." Said an unexpected voice. We all turned around to see a certain bandit with a grin on his face. "Banthus!?" we all shouted.

-Pop, Pssssssssssssh- As what sounded like a grenade of some sort went off.

"Right on time." Smirked Banthus as he pulled a mask down as a purple smoke rapidly filled the room. We coughed as we gagged on the smoke. "I propose that you guys sleep on the matter as we take our leave." Llaughed Banthus. "What…is this…stuff?!" coughed Elsword. "kyaack!...I don't know… but I think…I'm…fading." Coughed Aisha. "Me…too…Ai..sha." I replied as I coughed. I covered my mouth in an attempt to screen some air but it was no use. The smoke was taking its toll as I fell to my knees. I watched as Aisha hit the ground first. Ai..sha…Noo!" cried Elsword, who was holding himself up with his sword. I watched as the other Bandits took advantage and took cheap shots at him, punching him in his gut. I watched as Elsword hit the floor but was still conscious, but bearly. He was at his limit. I coughed some more as I fought with my eyelids to keep them open. "But…how? You… guys…we-"

"Defeated?" Banthus interrupted as he took the elshard from Aisha's unconscious hands, handing it to his men. "Yes we were defeated. But it's amazing what a little health potion can do now isn't it?" he said sarcastically. "Honestly, I should've used the sleeping bomb from the beginning. This was so much easier." Bragged Banthus "Sleeping…bomb…?" I weakly let out. I must have inhaled too much of the smoke because I was on the ground after that. The last thing I saw before my mind went blank was the figure of Banthus walking towards me.

Elsword's POV:

_Damn it…that was a lucky punch… But it hurts like hell though…_ I watched as Aisha and Rena were lying on the ground. _Damn it… they're in trouble…I need to do something_ I thought as I gritted my teeth. I tried to muster some strength into my body, but I could barely budge an inch. _Damn it! _ I cursed in my head. _Grrrr…what would Elsa do in this situation? _ I combed my mind for an answer while I continued to cough while trying to keep conscious.

"Well little miss elfy, We got about an hour before you wake up so lets get you back to our place before we head off to Elder." Chuckled Banthus as he hoisted Rena into his arms and over his shoulder.

"Rena…" I called out to her as I stretched out to her; however my body was too weakened to move. Banthus turned around as he heard me call out her name. "Oh? You don't like this do you brat?"

"Put…her…down…B-Banthus" I said as I glared at him. "Sorry brat, but no can do." Gloated Banthus. "You see this elf here has a prior engagement of _fun_ with me before we head off to Elder. So we'll be taking our leave now."

"You won't…get away…with this…" I responded. I glared as Banthus laughed at me. "Don't worry Rena...we'll save you…"I said as I responded to his laughter. "Well I'd love to see you try, but we'd best be off brat. Let's go men!" Laughed Banthus as he as his men strolled out of the smoke filled room, with Rena and the Elshard in tow. I coughed on the smoke as they dwindled out of view, my eyelids too heavy to keep open. _Don't worry Rena…I'll…save you…I promise that…I will…somehow…_ Those were my last thoughts before the sleep overtook me and my mind went blank.

End of Chapter 5

Digi: -Collapses from exhaustion- Yay, finally done!

Elsword: you can sure say that again

Digi: Yay, Im finally done XD

Elsword: Well you wrote a whole bunch again. And Rena got kidnapped again…. They're gonna be mad at you when they wake up.

Digi: Well thank god they're still asleep.

Elsword: I hope Rena will be ok… Those bandits looked rowdy…She will be ok…right Digi?

Digi: Well that will depend on you Elsword. But I'm rooting for you. Next chapter should be very action-y

Elsword: So will you give me hint as to where they're headed?

Digi: I think I had Banthus give more than enough hints back there. I mean come on, theres only one place before Elder village anyways.

Elsword: Well Excuuuuuse me for choking on sleeping gas to think straight.! I wonder where that scrub Banthus is anyways?

Digi: Hmm…

Meanwhile, with Banthus and his men…

Banthus: Hey tubby, did you remember to grab tequila for our victory mojitos tonight?

Tubby: Hey! My name's not Tubby, Its Harold! T^T

Banthus: DID YOU GET, THE TEQUILA, TUBBY!?

Tubby: Um…no…

Banthus: …..

Tubby: ….

Banthus: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Back with Digi…

Elsword: Hey did you hear that just now?

Digi: Hear what?

Aisha: zzz…huh?

Digi: See you guys next time.


End file.
